The overall goal of this project is to determine the most effective means of preventing and/or controlling leukemias, sarcomas, carcinomas, and melanomas. Several therapeutic modalities are examined in animal model systems to assess the most feasible approach that can be employed to exert maximum antitumor activity with minimal deleterious effect on the host. Aggressive chemotherapy often leads to reduced host immunocompetence, as well as organ and/or cell toxicity, kidney or liver damage, which are considered contributing causes of a reduced curative rate. External factors such as chemicals or biologicals which can provoke a host response to decrease the deleterious effects of chemotherapy and/or enhance immunocompetence would be beneficial when used in a combined treatment modality. Immuno-adjuvant therapy shown to be effective in more than two animal tumor systems, an considered of potential use for supportive therapy in human cancer, will be recommended for clinical trial.